monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fleur Marsher
Plik:Cytat1.png Ja i sarkazm? Skąąąądże. Plik:Cytat2.png – Fleur o sobie. Fleur Marsher – jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Osobowość Główną cechą charakteru Fleur jest jej ironiczne usposobienie ,tzn. przez to ,że jest bardzo inteligentna i wygadana nie może się powstrzymać przed zażartowaniem z innych w wg niej "wyszukany sposób". Mimo to jest raczej towarzyską i otwartą na nowe znajomości potworką , chociaż ,jeśli już mówimy o wyszukiwaniu znajomości ,dokonuje ona selekcji charakteru ,co i tak potem kończy się zupełnie przeciwnie niż by się spodziewała ,tzn. wybiera potwory ,które są sympatyczne i miłe niż te inteligentne i spostrzegawcze.Fleur jest optymistką ,uważa ,że zakładanie z góry porażki sprawi ,że dojdzie ona do skutku.Jej chyba jedną większych wad jest radzenie sobie w sprawach miłosnych, gdy już wpadnie takowe sprawy kompletnie nie ma pojęcia co robić i często stoi bezczynnie z założonymi rękami. Zainteresowania 'Chemia ' Fleur kocha chemię ponad wszystko, cały czas czyta różne magazyny związane z tym równie ciekawym jak i trudnym przedmiotem. Marzeniem potworki jest praca w laboratorium analitycznym.Twierdzi ,że kiedyś odkryje nowy pierwiastek do układu strachokresowego. 'Pływanie ' Jak chyba każdy potwór wodny Fleur lubi pływać, również twierdzi, że podczas pływania relaksuje się. Kiedyś stwierdziła, że najbardziej gustuje pływać w wodzie bagiennej. 'Manipulacja' Fleur czasem wykorzystuje innych, żeby zrobili coś za nią. Robi to tak sprytnie, że tylko kilka razy ktoś nie wykonał jej "życzenia". Stara się nie korzystać z tej zdolności. Siatkówka Chociaż się nikomu nie przyznaje , Fleur jest ogromną fanką siatkówki.Podobno nie opuściła żadnego meczu swojej ulubionej drużyny .Ponadto w wolnych chwilach trenuje to. Wygląd Fleur jest dosć wysokim potworem (1.79 m) ,ma smukłą wysportowaną sylwetkę.Posiada długie, proste, ciemnozielone włosy, w niektórych miejscach znajdują się miętowe pasemka. Skóra dziewczyny jest koloru zielonego, pokryta jest ona łuskami śluzem. Oczy potworki są zielone. Klasyczny potwór thumb|170px|left Potwór z bagien – pojawił się po raz pierwszy w "Sadze o Potworze z Bagien", której pierwsza część pojawiła się w 1972. Jej autorami byli scenarzysta Len Wein oraz rysownik Bernie Wrightson. Opowiadała ona początkowo o naukowcu-idealiście o nazwisku Alec Holland i jego młodej żonie Lindzie, którzy na mokradłach w Luizjanie wspólnie pracowali nad wspomagającą wzrost roślin formułą "biowzmacniającą". Pewnego razu z powodu wybuchu bomby, płonące i chwiejące się na nogach ciało Aleca Hollanda, przesiąknięte nieprzebadanymi związkami chemicznymi, wytoczyło się na bagna, by zniknąć w mętnej wodzie. Jak to często w komiksach bywa, to na pozór tragiczne zdarzenie okazało się mieć jedynie tymczasowe skutki. Do tej pory wyobraża się tego potwora jako kwintesencję bagna - pokrytego szlamem, zgnilizną i wszystkimi kościami oraz człapiącego przez płyciznę. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|140px|left Boo York – najludniejsze miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a zarazem centrum jednej z najludniejszych aglomeracji na świecie. Boo York wywiera znaczący wpływ na światowy biznes, finanse, media, sztukę, modę, badania naukowe, technologię, edukację oraz rozrywkę. Będąc między innymi siedzibą Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, stanowi ważne centrum spraw międzynarodowych i jest powszechnie uważany za kulturalną stolicę świata. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec Fleur zmarł, gdy potworka była dzieckiem .Matka bardzo ją kocha, ale nie ma dla niej czasu, ponieważ jest dyrektorką laboratorium medycznego Rodzeństwo Nie posiada. Dalsza rodzina Ze swoją kuzynką Honey, Fleur ma dobre relacje. Przyjaciele Stała się bliską przyjaciółką Spectry Vondergaist.Kiedy Fleur przyszła pierwszy raz do Straszyceum ,chciała poznać osobę ,która zna bardzo dobrze tę szkołę oraz jej uczniów. Od razu zauważyła ,że duszyca jest poszukiwanym potworem czegoś o nowej uczennicy ,aby zamieścić o niej post na "Cerberku". Szybko Fleur zmanipulowała potworkę do wyjawienia większość szkolnych sekretów ,lecz z dnia na dzień Potworka z bagien coraz bardziej polubiła duszycę aż w końcu przestała ją oszukiwać i zaczęła być wobec niej szczera i przyjacielska.Przyjacielem Fleur jest również Jackson Jekyll . Upiorka nigdy nie żywiła pozytywnych uczuć do chłopaka z powodu jego "normalskich korzeni", Jackson o tym wiedział i trochę bał się jej.Pewnego dnia na zajęciach z szalonej nauki pan Hack kazał jej wykonywać eksperyment z chłopakiem.Usłyszawszy to bardzo się wściekła ,ale zgodziła się ,gdyż zależało jej na jak najlepszej ocenie z uwielbianego przez nią przedmiotu.Po krótkiej rozmowie okazało się ,że wiele ich łączy ,tzn miłośc do nauki oraz problemy w sprawach miłosnych ,.Dogadali się i wkrótce stali się przyjaciółmi. Znajomi Obecnie "koleguje się" z Toralei Stripe,uważa ,że dobre stosunki z tą kocicą zawsze się przydadzą.Ogólnie Fleur jest dosyć popularna i lubiana w Straszyceum ,mimo jej charakteru. Miłość Kiedyś chodziła z pewnym Wendigo, ale związek nie "wypalił", zdradził ją w poprzednie zakończenie roku szkolnego , gdy uczęszczała jeszcze do Booyah Hih. Na chwilę obecną jest zauroczona pewnym chłopakiem z Monster High . Nielubiani Dziewczyna nie przepada za narzucającymi się osobami, do nich zalicza Frankie. W pierwszym dniu szkoły córka Frankensteina wystarczająco podpadła Fleur. Po pierwszych dniach zdążyła sobie narobić również innych wrogów, gdyż nie każdy lubi być "inteligentnie oszukany". Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Flo (przez przyjaciół), Pani ironia (przez Cleo). Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem nieprawdopodobnie wzruszona, ale... ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi:' Szaloną naukę, fascynuje ją ten przedmiot i chce o nim wiedzieć jak najwięcej. ...a najmniej: Historia Nieumarłych jest to według niej najnudniejsza i najmniej potrzebna lekcja. Zwierzak: Brak. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Smartfona. Ulubiony kolor: Mięta, zieleń oraz niebieski. Sekrety pokoju :'' Na ścianach w jej pokoju widnieją plakaty ze słynnymi chemikami oraz ogromny układ strachokresowy pierwiastków.'' (Nie)zapomniane cytaty #Plik:Cytat1.png'' Widzę tutaj brak postury męskiej...w ogóle nie widzę tu płci męskiej! '' Plik:Cytat2.png – Fleur do Rossa Palonego po nieudanej próbie podrywu. #Plik:Cytat1.png'' Jestem niezmiernie wzruszona tą lekcją, I'm so proud, ale kiedy będzie dzwonek? '' Plik:Cytat2.png – podczas lekcji Historii Nieumarłych. #Plik:Cytat1.png'' Spokojnie, przecież moja skóra wcale nie jest pokryta łatwo przewodzącym prąd śluzem! '' Plik:Cytat2.png – Flo do Frankie, gdy ta niechcący poraziła ją prądem. #Plik:Cytat1.png'' Ja i sarkazm? Skąąąąądże. Plik:Cytat2.png – Fleur o sobie Stroje '''Basic' Fleur ma część włosów spiętych. Ubrana jest w miętowo-zieloną sukienkę w niebieskie groszki z czarnym, falbankowym kołnierzem. Dolna część sukienki składa z dwóch warstw; "zwykłej, materiałowej" oraz postrzępionej, przezroczystej w niebieskie poszarpane groszki. Na stopach dziewczyna założone ma pomarańczowe szpilki. Na nadgarstku Fleur nosi trzy białe bransoletki. Dead Tired W tej serii włosy Fleur są rozpuszczone. Na jej głowie znajduje się czarna opaska z napisem: "loading". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę ,postrzępioną u dołu ,z napisem "MARTIN SCARIX".Ubrana jest ona również w czerwone spodenki ze ściągaczem. Kapcie Flo są brązowo-żółte. Haunted W tej serii grzywka Fleur ułożona jest na lewym boku, zaś reszta włosów jest lekko pofalowana. Na twarzy dziewczyny znajduje się żółta plama. Flo ubrana jest w miętowo-niebiesko-fioletową sukienkę z dużym, postrzępionym, czarnym kołnierzem. Dół sukni także jest postrzępiony. Kreacja ozdobiona jest fioletowym pasem wykonanym z łańcuchów, zawierającym różowe wstawki. Na nadgarstku znajduje się fioletowa bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są przezroczyste w pomarańczowym odcieniu. Gloom and Bloom W tej serii włosy dziewczyny są upięte w wysoki kucyk i ozdobione są żółtą opaską z pomarańczowymi kwiatami. Fleur ubrana jest w różowo-niebieską sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Ubranie zawiera również czarne rękawy; na lewym ramieniu znajduje się ozdoba przypominająca wyglądem bordowe kwiaty. Na sukni w niektórych miejscach znajdują się czerwone kwiaty i złote koraliki, zaś przepasana jest ona złotym, lekko postrzępionym pasem. Ponadto Fleur ubrana jest w czarne legginsy. Buty potworki są koloru bordowego, ozdobione są również niebieskimi kwiatami. Jej szyję okala naszyjnik z bordowych kwiatów. School Uniform W tej serii włosy Fleur upięte są w wysoki kok. Ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy z kołnierzem; ma on barwy drużyny pływackiej Monster High. Na lewej ręce znajdują się niebiesko-różowa bransoletka oraz czarna opaska. Na stopach dziewczyna założone ma miętowo-niebieskie klapki. Power Ghouls W tej serii włosy Flo są zaczesane do tyłu i upięte w wysoki kucyk. Ozdobione są one opaską z długimi, żółto-pomarańczowymi kolcami. Potworka ubrana jest w kolorowy kostium. Góra jest koloru niebiesko-żółtego, znajdują się tam zielono-czarne łaty. Dół kostiumu jest niebieski z łuskowym motywem. Cały kostium przepasany jest pomarańczowym pasem. Buty są długie i pomarańczowe. Ręce Fleur ubrane są w pomarańczowe rękawiczki, zaś szyja ozdobiona jest naszyjnikiem przypominającym gogle do pływania. Boo York, Boo York-frightseers W tej serii włosy Fleur są rozpuszczone. Ubrana jest w szarą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i narzuconą na nią niebieską kurtkę. Ubrana jest również w zwykłe jeansowe spodenki. Na nogach potworka założone ma czarne, skórzane botki. Na głowie znajduje się czarny kapelusz z szarym paskiem. Jej szyję ozdabia bordowy szal w czarne paski. Ciekawostki * Wcześniej uczęszczała do Booyah High w Boo Yorku. * Ma naturalne kręcone włosy. * Należy do innego gatunku potworów bagiennych niż jej kuzynka. * Mówi ze scaremericańskim akcentem. * Kolegowała się ze Spectrą i Toralei, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o nowej szkole. * Urodziła się drugiego września. * Jest spod znaku Panny. * Mieszka na łodzi na bagnach. * Uwielbia słuchać muzykę house. * Czasem manipuluje inne osoby tak, aby zrobiły coś za nią. * Jej skóra jest pokryta śluzem, który jest dobrym przewodnikiem prądu. * Jest uczulona na hortensje. Galeria Dead tired.jpg|Dead tired Fleur Marsher (stary) Haunted.jpg|Haunted Fleur Marsher gloom'n bloom.jpg|Gloom and Bloom Fleur Marsher screamuniform.jpg|Fleur w stroju drużyny pływackiej gr.jpg|Pierwsze spotkanie Fleur ze Spectrą as-0.jpg|Power Ghouls Fleur jako Swampwoman skanujn.jpg|Boo York, Boo York 1998.jpg|Dead tired (nowy) xxx.jpg|^^ set.jpg|nowy Haunted (z Kiyomi Haunterly) fitness.jpg|Fleur w Monster fitness DSC 1761.JPG Kategoria:MbNancy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Potwory z bagien Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone